DingDong!
by DestructiveMind
Summary: Chazz finds something unexpected in his dorm room… somehow everyone is there to check it out… and things go out of control! Slight Chazz/Alexis pairing! Please no falmes! R&R! THANKS!


Chazz finds something unexpected in his dorm room… somehow everyone is there to check it out… and things go out of control!! Slight Chazz/Alexis pairing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!!

**Ding-Dong!!**

"Stupid slackers! If they wanted money they could've just asked instead of making me-" Chazz tripped on something while pacing in his dorm room.

_Ding!_

"AH!" Chazz backed away from the thing he just stepped on. It was a white box with nothing on it.

"What's that!?" Chazz crawled to it, he was about to touch it when.

"DON'T!" Jaden ran into Chazz's dorm, jumped on him and pushed him away from the _thing._

Jaden accidentally crashed Chazz's head on a chair making it fall and hit that white box.

_DONG!_

"NOOOO!! We're all gonna die!" Jaden screamed hiding his head on Chazz's chest.

"SLACKER GET OFF ME!" Chazz tried kicking Jaden off but the thing kept on making noises.

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

Outside Chazz's dorm Mindy and Alexis were walking when they heard the noise coming from Chazz's dorm.

"GET OFF ME!!"

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

_Ding!_

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!! DIE YA HEAR ME, DIE!!" Jaden screamed.

"Yeah and then Jasmine was like- HOLY COW!" Alexis dropped her small purse on the floor.

"Why would Jasmine say Holy Cow?" Mindy asked after entering Chazz's dorm room with Alexis. They wanted to check out what the noise was.

"She didn't! Jaden, Chazz!" Alexis was staring wide eyed.

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

"Jaden and Chazz saw a holy cow!?" Mindy asked confused staring in interest.

"No Jaden and Chazz are… are… whatever they're doing over there!" she pointed in their direction.

"SLACKER!! GET OFF ME OR I'LL HAVE TO KICK YOU OUTTA HERE!" Chazz pushed Jaden off of him causing him to hit the chair that just fell on the _thing._

Jaden hit the chair, lost his balance and fell unconscious. Chazz looked next to him and gasped.

"Alexis this was not what it looked like!" Chazz tried defending himself.

Alexis crossed her arms. "Well I was thinking that Jaden was scared of whatever was ringing so he jumped on you… but since you said its not what it looks like that means you're-" Alexis got cut off by Syrus who rushed through the door.

"MONEY!!" he bent down and picked up Alexis's purse that fell on the floor.

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Alexis shouted.

She was about to bend down when she accidentally tripped on Syrus's head and fell on Chazz… in a very awkward position.

_Ding!_

_Dong!  
_

Mindy gasped. "JADEN!!" she remembered he was on the floor. She rushed over to him and bent down to pick him up but she tripped on Alexis who was on top of Chazz and fell on top of Jaden.

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

"HOLY MOLEY WHAT HAPPENED IN-" Atticus tripped on Syrus and fell on top of Alexis squashing Chazz to death.

"SLACKERS GET OFF ME!" he screamed.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A SLACKER!?" Alexis stood up pushing Atticus off of her and crossed her arms.

"Ehhh… no I meant Atticus you SLACKER!" he pointed an accusing finger to Atticus.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO-"

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

"What's that!?" Atticus panicked. He was about to touch the item when…

"DON'T!" Jaden pushed Mindy off of him and pushed Atticus away from the _thing._

"CHAZZ!! I thought you loved me!?" Alexis slapped him.

"I DO!!" Chazz leaned in and was about kiss Alexis when Syrus stood up and made Chazz trip and hit his head on the chair that had just fallen.

"CHAZZ!!" Alexis bent down next him. She started crying.

"I loved you more than anything Chazz!" she hugged him.

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

"See!! I told you fainting on my sister would work!" Atticus clapped his hands.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY? WE DON'T WANNA TELL HER THE PLAN!" Chazz sat on the floor with his hands on his sides.

"What plan?" Alexis stood up and crossed her arms.

"I… ehhh… I love you?" Chazz smiled blushing.

"YOU LITTLE-" Alexis was cut off by the _thing._

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

"What's that?" Mindy asked.

"I dunno, it was ringing ever since I came in here!" Chazz exclaimed.

"But wait… there is something more important going on in here…" he said softly.

"What!?" Mindy, Jaden, Atticus and Alexis all said together. Syrus was still picking up Alexis's money from the floor.

"Alexis…" he held her hand. "You admitted that you loved me!"

"I DID NOT!" she stood up and so did he.

"FINE! But you think Im hot don't you?" he smirked. Alexis blushed.

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

"I DON'T!"

"DO!"

"NOT!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNE DIE!!" Jaden dropped on the floor and covered his head in his hands.

"KISS ME!" Chazz smirked.

"Ew! No way!" Alexis blushed and turned around. Chazz grabbed her hand and spun her around only for their lips to meet. Chazz's arms where on her waist and Alexis's hands found their way to Chazz's hair.

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

Outside the dorm room. Aster and Jasmine were walking to Chazz's dorm.

"Yeah, and I was like- HOLY COW!" Jasmine screamed.

"Holy what? Why would you say that?" Aster asked.

"Chazz… Alexis…" she pointed a shaky finger at the kissing couple.

"Chazz and Alexis saw a holy cow!?" Aster gasped.

"NOO!! LOOK!!" Jasmine spun Aster around and he screamed like a girl. He gasped as he saw Chazz and Alexis share a kiss, Jaden lying on the floor with Mindy besides him and Atticus just standing there doing the Macarena with the weird ringing still going on.

"What the hell happened in- whaaa!!" Aster tripped on the floor obviously not noticing Syrus's head. He accidentally pushed Alexis away from Chazz breaking their kiss.

"HEY! It was just getting to the good part!" Chazz's face heat up.

"It was an accident!" Aster backed away.

"Well maybe you'll take this as an "accident" too!" Chazz launched for Aster but Aster backed away.

Alexis looked around the room and noticed everyone going out of control… Syrus was counting the money on the floor. Jasmine had fainted next to Syrus, Jaden was running around crazily, Mindy was running after him, Chazz and Aster were fighting, her brother was wearing a skirt god knows where he got it from and dancing to the Macarena and that weird ringing still hasn't stopped. Alexis's head started spinning when she finally decided on what to. With all her might she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!! ALL OF YOU JUST STAY CALM AND SIT DOWN WITH YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing… even the music to the Macarena stopped.

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

After those two rings everyone went back to what they were doing ignoring Alexis completely. Alexis sat down on Chazz's bed and waited until they would stop and the only help she got was when someone walked in.

"And then Jasmine was like- HOLY COW!" Bastion screamed as he saw what was happening.

"Why would Jasmine say that?" Zane asked.

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?" Bastion screamed but no one answered him.

"Everyone just stay calm and- aaahhhh!!" Zane tripped on Jasmine and rolled over Syrus causing Zane to fall on the _thing._

It stopped ringing and everyone stopped what they were doing…

Zane stood up and crossed his arms. "It's just a bell!"

"Oh…" they all muttered. Somehow they all just ignored their business and walked outside.

"We were still gonna die though…" Jaden muttered. The only people that were left in the room were Alexis, Chazz and Mindy. Zane had woken Jasmine up and taken her to her dorm room.

Chazz sat down on his bed waiting for the two girls to leave.

"Anyways, Mindy where were we?" Alexis asked walking away.

"Oh it was about Jasmine!" Mindy replied walking out the door with Alexis.

"Yeah, and then Jasmine was like-"

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

**THE END!!**

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! I know it was a bit random but please only review good things! Please no flames!! R&R! I know the characters where a bit out of character but this is how I wanted the story to be! Anyway hope you liked it… it might have not been funny but it was just for fun!! THANKS!!


End file.
